


Force Reset

by RagingLazarus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alone, Desert, Droids, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingLazarus/pseuds/RagingLazarus
Summary: A droid awakes on a desolate planet before finding their purpose.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A droid's ocular units come to life, bits and bobs begin whirring inside of their skull. Silence surrounds them, naught but a small breeze stirs the air. In the distance a desert stretches for a distance the droid cannot calculate, nothing has been retained in their memory banks. The sky a lavender tone stretches as endlessly as the desert that lay before them, setting the pale sand into an almost pastel framing.

Creaking the droid attempts to move their arm, by only centimeters at a time does it shift. The grit of the sand audibly grates throughout their joints before sloughing off to rejoin it's vast ocean. Hours pass as ever so slowly they pull themselves from their burial site, no other remnants surround them. They could not have been left from a battle, where would the ships be, unless it had been that long since they stood. The droid now surveying their surroundings sees little other than sand for miles around. The passage of time has yet to show its face on the planet, the sun barely shifting from where it began that day. Eternity stretches on as they begin upon their journey.

As they walk the only thing that comes back is their name: D4-O8. That was their designation of course, their thoughts are broken, not in any discernible language but a mix. To understand them would be a feat as each time they attempt to call out a jumbled mess of syllables echo out. The beeping of a droid, the high-pitched words of the jawa language, some basic, and even a smattering of huttese drips from their speakers. For ages nothing seems to come, the sun finally falls before rising again, in countless cycles yet D4-O8 never finds life.

Peace begins to smother them and they eventually stop thinking. No information is pulled for there is none to pull, all they now is the sand and the amethyst sky before them. Occasionally the breeze lifts and sand will grate against them but of course they feel no pain. Their paint withers, initially a matte black until only dulled steel is visible. No ships cut across the sky, nor does D4 ever see another droid. The emptiness consumes them as what we would perceive to be years pass. Their mind reflecting the desolation of the landscape does not stop them from moving however and never do they stop their constant plodding pace. 

D4 continued to walk until it seemed like they could see their own footsteps upon the very sand below them, over a century of walking led them to feel as if they had encircled the entire planet. Stopping began to seem like a good choice to them and finally they broke from their trance. They could feel something around them, an energy almost coming from the ground ahead of them. as fast as their now worn down legs could carry them they moved towards the energy source and began to dig. Within moments they pulled up a seed. A small plant lay in their hands, exposed wires touching something that held life within it, perhaps even sentience, a companion, a teacher, someone or something to remove the monotony of their day. D4 could feel it.

The seed having called to him seemed to convey for D4 to rest and so they did, sitting on both of their knees they held the seed in their hands, the dim glow of the white sun above feeding it. Energy flowed from D4 unto the seed and within mere hours a sprout could be seen coming from the seed. This went on slowly as it grew bigger and eventually D4 planted the roots of a now small tree upon the desert sand. They placed their hand upon the tree and over the next few weeks it would grow to be over four and a half meters tall. Together they occupied the dead space provided by the desert until from the energy fed tree seeds began to fall.

The seeds became yet another project for D4 to try to grow. Soon enough they found that if they spent too much time with a single tree then the others would begin to suffer, especially the first tree, who used the most energy would be known to D4 as UY-01. Inside of the trees moisture grew, this much D4 could tell, but where could they get more moisture to save the trees. UY-01 was their friend, their love and the thought of losing them made them run so many calcs for their survival that it began to overload their processors. A droid would feel fear and love. In this desperation D4 began their search, never straying too far from their love.


	2. A Moisture Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D4-08 tries to bring about moisture for their love's benefit.

D4-O8 eventually began to realize that through this energy powering them they could force some amount of organic life and nature materials to multiply. Two and two began to be put together and as such it began with a simple search for moisture pockets near the smaller trees and UY-01. None could be found and much of their process amounted to sifting through and yet again before ending the day with their lover. As the days that in our time are closer to a work week came to a close D4 would walk to UY and lay their hand upon their bark. This would sustain UY through the night; although, their saplings would wilt in the grand darkness of the week long night.

The days turned into months as D4 would piddle about, trying for more pockets yet never coming up with anything. Perhaps if they would dig deeper, if they broadened the search just a little bit, or if they could even pull moisture from their love. That was too risky a thought though, what if they hurt them? What would D4 do without their only companion in this ocean of sand? Their desire had become too powerful for them to remain with them. As time wore on D4 eventually came to a malicious thought: what if they could make more trees from the failing saplings and then draw the moisture from them to keep UY alive without being dependent on D4? Certainly it seemed to be possible.

So their dark work began and other trees, the children of UY were grown to great heights. One even surpassed them without much thought at all. The branches stretched so far in all directions, the tree stood nearly twice the size of UY before D4 lay their hands upon the bark of the grand child. First the moisture fought D4, the tree fought for its life; however, D4 pulled with all the desperation they could muster. The life force was being pulled from them and around D4 a darkness formed. The sand began to shift from a light white to a slate grey, it twisted underneath their feet and became tainted ever so slowly. A scream erupted from D4, the most coherent noise they had made sense awakening all that time ago. As they finished the deed the once grand tree stood twisted, the branches gnarled, the bark fossilized. It stood in stark contrast to UY that stood some four meters from the newly designated S-8.

UY's beauty shone against S-8's dreadful hovering from. Slowly D4 walked over to their lover and all around them the moisture cloud began to flow to UY. UY did not grow sturdy though, instead they began to wilt. The bark began to crack beneath all the water being forced into them, the selfish desires of D4 destroying the very thing they fought so hard to save. The bark of UY rejected the moisture and their bark became a resplendent white, the leaves falling from their branches onto the ground below. The energy did not leave UY though, instead it became more concentrated and they rejected the moisture from S-8. S-8 in turn began to grow in energy as well, a menacing energy to match the affection of UY. Between the two D4 began to despair and fear what they had made out of love. The passion and fear caught them in between, making them become overwhelmed. Emotion began to pour from them as the sand from around them transformed into an inverted funnel cloud surrounding both trees and D4 themselves. A feeling surrounded the droid, a feeling the the first time they realized they were messing with a force they were not supposed to. In this flurry the fear began to react with the unrestrained power of the droid. Within the sand the excess moisture began to mix and multiply.

Sludge began to well up under D4's feet, the roots of S-8 and UY lay twisted beneath the droid, the sludge spread. The water began to grow ever so steadily, pooling up in areas of lower altitude from them and forming puddles, for miles this carried until D4 shut down. Their circuits had been overwhelmed by all around them and they collapsed. As the sun began to go down on the scene that lay before them: a collapsed droid and two grand trees, both of which dropped seeds into the loamy sand as the sun descended.


End file.
